


Worth Fighting For

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Conversations, Difficult Decisions, Established Relationship, Holding Hands, I Love You, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: He hadn't known it would bethiscomplicated to love Dean. He knew going into this that Dean was the special sort. Actually, the day before he'd confessed his feelings, he'd been up until 3 in the morning, trying to decide if this was what he really wanted.The universe had been loud and clear. He was meant to be with Dean Ambrose.





	Worth Fighting For

"I love you," Seth says, settling on a bench by the lake. He turns, watching Dean sit beside him. He offers his hand palm-side up and is surprised when his boyfriend accepts it, twining their fingers. 

"I know," Dean replies oh so quietly. " _Really_ don't understand why." He glances over with a sad smile. "I don't have a lot of experience with love. Not good at it. Not like you." 

Seth sighs as softly as he can manage. They've been dating for _over_ six months and this is a conversation that they _keep_ having. 

"Didn't realize it was something to be graded on." Seth pulls their twined hands up and presses a gentle kiss to the back of Dean's hand. 

If Seth could do anything, he'd want to find a way to show Dean how amazing he actually is, even when he doesn't think so. He _knows_ it would be life altering for Dean just to have the chance to see himself the way that Seth did. 

"That's because you're good at it." Dean pulls their hands back to rest in his lap. "I'd actually like to get better at it if it's not too late." 

_Too late_? Seth's not even sure what that means. They're both young with bright futures ahead. Also, Seth's so crazy about Dean that he has no intentions of ever leaving. 

Dean couldn't believe he was beyond redemption...right? 

"What stopped your fear? Why'd you change your mind?" Seth asks, staring at the rippling water. 

He hadn't known it would be _this_ complicated to love Dean. He knew going into this that Dean was the special sort. Actually, the day before he'd confessed his feelings, he'd been up until 3 in the morning, trying to decide if this was what he really wanted. 

The universe had been loud and clear. He was meant to be with Dean Ambrose.

"Nothing," Dean mutters, looking away. "God, I'm terrified." He squeezes Seth's hand as hard as he can before easing his grip. 

Their eyes meet in silent conversation; Seth's gaze seeming to ask ' _Terrified of what_?'

"That you'll hurt me or worse, that I'll hurt you." Dean shrugs with his free shoulder. "Not exactly easy to love, y'know? I figure this though- we're in this together. You and Me doing what we can to make it work- or at least- trying to." 

These are the moments that Seth treasures. Just the two of them, alone in their space, taking whatever the universe throws at them and enjoying each other. The moments that Dean allows himself to let his guard down and lets Seth see just how _amazing_ he really is. 

_How bad could it really be?_

Seth catches Dean's final sentence as it ends. He glances over to his boyfriend, seeing the love in his eyes. 

"For someone who _claims_ to be bad at love, that was on point," Seth murmurs. Using his free hand, he reaches over and turns Dean's head to face him. He leans in, giving Dean a slow, chaste kiss, not of _passion_ but of _love_. 

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me?" Dean asks, softly caressing Seth's cheek. "I love you." 

Seth stops, double-taking. This is a moment that he had thought he'd never get. He understood and respected that loving Dean did not come with a guarantee that he'd ever be able to adequately say that you were loved back. 

"I know," Seth replies softly. 

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt from the Modern Typewriter on Tumblr: 
> 
> “I love you.”  
> “I know,” they said, oh so quietly. “I think I spent a long time being scared of that.” They glanced over with a smile. “I don’t have a lot of experience with love, I’m not good at it. Not like you.”  
> “I didn’t realise it was something to be graded on.”  
> See, good at it. They reached out, twining their fingers. “I’d like to get better at it, if it’s not too late.”  
> “What stopped you being scared?”  
> “Nothing. God, I’m terrified. But you’ll be doing it with me, so how bad can it really be?”  
> “For someone who’s bad at love, that was on point.”  
> “Maybe you’re rubbing off on me. I love you.”  
> “I know,” came the reply, oh so quietly.


End file.
